Kerja Sampingan
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Karena sang kakak tercinta bilang mereka akan mati, seorang Ishida Mitsunari yang ternyata mengidap penyakit 'brother complex' melakukan kerja sampingan demi bisa membeli cat rambut agar kakaknya tidak mati.


"Kak..."

Mitsunari duduk dengan sopan di depan seseorang berambut putih acak-acakan yang tengah terbaring di atas futonnya. Panggilannya tak dihiraukan sang yang dipanggil.

"Kak..."

Panggilan Mitsunari kedua kalinya tetap tidak membuahkan sahutan dari lawannya.

"Kak..."

"Maaf kakak tidak bisa kerja hari ini-uhukk!" Akhirnya sang yang dipanggil nyahut juga.

"Tapi Mitsunari lapar, kak Hanbei..." lirih pria yang padahal umurnya sudah mencapai 18 tahun tapi ucapannya sengaja diimut-imutkan ala Cinta Kuya. Sial, author ngerasa stress habis ngetik paragraf ini.

"Mitsunari-_kun_, kakak lapar."

Segeralah Mitsunari bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melesat menuju dapur. Dalam hitungan menit, dia kembali sambil membawa piring berisi nasi uduk.

_Oh berarti ini di Indonesia ya thor?_

Bukan Mitsunari, ini di Jepang.

_Mana ada nasi uduk di Jepang?_

Kalau kubilang Jepang ya Jepang. Yang author siapa disini?

_Author._

Ya sudah.

_Oke, Jepang._

"Mitsunari habis memesan nasi uduk. Ini makanan termurah di Jepang-"

Mana ada nasi uduk di Jepang, Mitsunari.

_ODACHI? ODACHI GUE MANA!?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kerja Sampingan<strong>

**.**

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik Production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Tapi sebisa mungkin author akan menghipnotis mereka agar Ieyasu menjadi milik author sepenuhnya. *sudah siap CD milik Motonari*

Warning: Jangan baca ini malam-malam karena sandal siap melayang kapan saja.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mitsunari<em>-kun<em>, kakak Hanbei sebentar lagi akan cepat mati."

**BLARR!**

Ucapam seorang Takenaka Hanbei pada dialog pertama setelah Mitsunari menistai author dengan sempat menggantung author di jendelanya dengan diiket tali tambang, mampu membuat Mitsunari langsung jadi butiran debu. Kilat guntur langsung menyambar ulu hati Mitsunari, seperti terkena _Hell Dragon_ telak dari si naga picek. Juga seperti terkena basoka Tadakatsu milik Ieyasu. Kemudian seperti terkena-

Oke dah author udah ngasi penjelasan yang konkrit . Bisa gak turunin tuh _Odachi_?

"K-kenapa kak?" tanya Mitsunari sedih.

"Kakak sudah tua. Lihat? Rambut kakak sudah putih," kata kakaknya sambil memaikan rambutnya ala di iklan _shampoo_ terkemuka. Iya. Kodomo.

"Kakak baru berumur 24 tahun," tutur Mitsunari. Dia berpikir wajar kan? Selama di dunia ini masih mengenal istilah _albino, _sesuatu yang berwarna putih pasti lah ada. Kecuali yang dimaksudkan kakaknya yang merasa telah menua itu adalah gejala penuaan dini. Cepat emosian sih, jadinya ubanan deh.

.

.

.

GUE BILANG TURUNIN TUH _ODACHI_!

"Mitsunari baru 18 tahun kan? Kita berdua sebentar lagi mati," simpul Hanbei pesimis. Sial, wajah Hanbei yang imut ala anak kucing berbulu putih bersih telah membuat Mitsunari sampai author mimisan berat.

"KAKAAAKK!" Mitsunari langsung nangis banjir darah. "INI CERITA _ANGST_ TERPENDEK YANG PERNAH AKU ALAMI~!"

"INI BUKAN _ANGST_! INI _TRAGEDY_!" protes kakaknya lebai. Sepatu merek indomie (loh? Bukannya itu merek mi instan ya? Terserah author mau ngasi merek apa) milik Hanbei dengan ukuran 29 (anggap telapak kaki Hanbei kekurangan gizi) mendarat pada wajah ganteng (yang ngetik abis diancem) Mitsunari.

Kehiruk pirukan dan saling berpelukan berlangsung selama 3 jam. Iya 3 jam! Karena jika menulis 3 menit, terlalu cepat. Menulis 3 bulan, takutnya Hanbei mengejang. Menulis 3 abad apa lagi. Ntar di liang lahat mereka siang malam horor lagi.

"Tapi! Kakak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak mati!"

Mitsunari yang sudah siap menjadi tukang gali kubur dadakan kembali ke tempat duduknya, di sebelah_ futon_ Hanbei. Dengan penuh perjuangan dia berlari super agar bekas tanah-tanah tidak nampak dari penglihatan kakak kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli cat rambut?"

Satu bintang melintas dalam lamunan Mitsunari. Membeli cat rambut? Eh gak salah? Rambut Mitsunari yang sudah kayak cula salah hadap diwarnain baru?

"Kayaknya itu bukan ide yang bagus," kritik Mitsunari.

"Kau tidak ingin seperti Morgan atau kawan-kawannya yang di SM*SH? Kau tahu Morgan pernah membintangi sinetron dimana dia jadi malaikat tapi jadi manusia trus jadi dewa?"

Hanbei, yang bener itu malaikat, manusia, atau dewa sih? Dan ini kenapa jadi ngebahas tuh artis?

"Terus? Apa masalahnya kak?" tanya Mitsunari ragu.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa seganteng Morgan! Jadi aku bisa bangga, dan mengawinimu!" seru Hanbei. Sungguh Hanbei, author pengen banget mengecek kewarasanmu sekarang. Mentang-mentang sering dibicarain _'yaoi'_, 'cewek', dan semacam penistaan apa saja dari author lain kau sampai balas dendam dengan cara ini.

"Kak aku gak mau," tolak Mitsunari lembut.

"Uhuk! Kakak sebentar lagi akan mati!" Hanbei mendramatisir. Akibatnya Mitsunari yang mengidap penyakit _brother complex_ langsung cemas. Wajahnya tersirat kebingungan untuk memenuhi permintaan Hanbei atau tidak. Intinya, dia pertaruhkan nyawa kakaknya atau harga dirinya.

"B-baiklah kak! Aku akan membeli cat rambut!" semangat Mitsunari. Dalam hitungan detik, kita bisa lihat kecepatan larinya keluar rumah dengan sangat luar biasa.

* * *

><p>"Aku lupa untuk minta uang dari kakak," gerutu Mitsunari sambil nguli. Loh kok nguli?<p>

"Yak anak muda! Taruh karungnya di salam mobil pik up!"

Saat ini, Mitsunari yang gantengnya gak ada banget (ceritanya balas dendam habis ditodong _odachi_ mulu, author merdeka sempat nyembunyiin tuh senjata keramat) dengan kerja sampingan jadi tukang kuli bangunan. Iya! Tukang kuli! Pokoknya yang seperti ala-ala Indonesia gitu.

"Kasiannya anak muda yang kulitnya masih kencang dan putih juga kurus kerempeng harus kerja sampingan," Shigen yang merupakan juragan nguli langsung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Mitsunari yang dengan lesu bekerja. Om, pertama sama kedua ucapannya memuji kok ketiga nusuk banget?

"Pak sudah!" seru Mitsunari girang. Shigen menghampirinya dengan menyodorkan lembaran abu-abu yang sangat familiar di negara tercinta kita yang sangat panas ini. Iya. Uang dua ribu rupiah.

"Makasih ya untuk kerja kerasnya," Shigen menyodorkan lembaran uang tersebut, mengacuhkan sorot tatapan Mitsunari setelah dihadapkan lembaran yang ia beri. Dalam hati Mitsunari paling dalam dia ngomel tiada henti, sambil menerima uang tersebut dengan kemuraman sampai-sampai aura gelap menyelimuti belakangnya.

Bukannya apa. Mitsunari yang mengangkut karung pasir 25 kg dari Sabang sampai Merauke (kejauhan? Baik kasi 7 m saja) bolak-balik sebanyak 10 karung, musti digaji dua ribu? Oh kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil terhadap Mitsunari? Sebegitu susahnya kah dengan yang namanya mencari uang dengan bekerja?

_Thor nyadar coba yang ngasi nasib naas gini author sendiri._

Kita abaikan-

_SIALAN AUTHOR!_

Akhirnya Mitsunari kabur dengan sebelumnya telah melempar _wig_ sang juragan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya, hingga botak kinclongnya terlihat oleh para anggota nguli. Kalian bisa mendengar suara teriakan menggelegar, "LAKNATNYA DIRIMU!" dihiasi suara tawa keras dari seluruh kaum adam.

* * *

><p>Mitsunari melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kerja sampingan selanjutnya tapi takut kembali ia digaji segopek. Ia pun menolak setiap tawaran toko yang ada, yang padahal gajinya satu jam saja bisa nyampe 100-ribu.<p>

Oke author bohong. PLIS TURUNIN TUH _ODACHI!_

Saat berpapasan, ia menemukan Keiji yang berjalan-jalan bareng monyetnya- Yumekichi. Dia ingin menyapa tapi menunggu reaksi sang pemilik monyet apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ia mengampar tikar kecil di tepi trotoar. Dilanjutkan dengan menaruh baskom, gendang, dan Kenshin-ralat, Yumekichi.

Mitsunari sangat penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Keiji. Takutnya mengadakan persugihan agar Hanbei berada dipelukannya karena cintanya yang beberapa kali ditolak.

"Para hadirin sekalian! Saksikan kelincahan seekor monyet kecil keturunan darah Atlantis!"

Keiji memainkan gendangnya, dan Yumekichi membawa payung sambil muter-muter gak jelas di tempat.

Hah? Ngapain tuh Keiji?

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat pertunjukan tersebut, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu yang Mitsunari sampai iri melihatnya! Iya! Uang-uang lembaran dari gopek, goceng, sampai gede, jatuh melambai-lambai lalu turun berkumpul dengan lembaran yang jatuh sebelumnya, masuk dalam wadah yang sama.

"Aku tahu bagaimana untuk mendapat uang cepat," bisik Mitsunari yang diselingi tawa jahat ala iblis ke-6 atau Akechi si psikopat.

* * *

><p>"KENAPA GUE DIIKET!?"<p>

"CEREWET! NANTI KITA BAGI DUA!"

Mitsunari menyiapkan gendang dari kalengan toples biskuit yang biasanya menjadi stok 'harus ada' di hari raya, lalu mulai memaikannya kayak pengamen kurang perhatian. Mungkin habis ini dia bakal bilang dengan lantang, _"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"_.

WOI MANA LU DAPET TUH _ODACHI_!?

**DUNG! DUNG! DUNG!**

Orang yang diiket lehernya dengan tali tambang oleh Mitsunari keliling-keliling sambil menenteng payung.

Siapa lagi jika bukan-

.

.

"Bagus Sarutobi Sasuke!" bangga Mitsunari.

"SIALAN KAU MITSUNARI!" marah Sasuke. "GUE INI MANUSIA, BUKAN MONYET! MENTANG-MENTANG MARGA GUE _SARU_ LO KIRA GUE MONYET?"

"NGAJAK BERANTEM NIH?" emosi Mitsunari naik pemirsah!

"AYOK DAH! RASAKAN _SHURIKEN_KU!"

"SAAT GINI _ODACHI_ GUE MANA? KAMVRET GEGARA AUTHOR NYEMBUNYIN _ODACHI_ GUE JADI SUSAH NYARINYA."

Jangan salahin author dong...

"OH ITU DIA!"

Sial author dikacangin. Ah ya ya, kembali ke cerita sebelumnya.

_Shuriken_ Sasuke dan _Odachi_ Mitsunari saling beradu. Dan peristiwa tersebut memberikan keberuntungan pada Mitsunari. Pertempuran antara Mitsunari dan Sasuke membuahkan banyak pengunjung hingga memberikan keuntungan lebih besar dari Keiji memamerkan Yumekichi.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadaima."<em>

_"Okaeri,_ Mitsunari-KYAAA!" Hanbei berteriak mengetahui tubuh Mitsunari penuh lecet. Dari bekas ditusuk, digores, dicakar, sampai dicium pun ada. Entah siapa yang cium dia. Mungkin pengunjung modus.

"Sudah dibelikan cat rambut nih kak," ucap Mitsunari lemas. Tentengan bungkusan yang ia bawa, dibawanya ke dapur dan mengolahnya.

5 jam kemudian... *bicara ala film spongebob*

"MITSUNARI-_KUN_, INI CAT RAMBUT ATAU BUKAN!?"

"I-iya...?"

"INI PEWARNA MAKANAN TAHU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fanfic Oneshoot pertama aku! Entah terinspirasi dari apa, tapi tadi malam aku ngerjainnya 2 jam untuk memikirkan apa ceritanya dan kejadiannya gimana. Baru deh tambah-tambah sedikit di edit document akun ffn sendiri.**

**Reviewnya? Boleh minta?**

- Finn dengan Laknatnya -


End file.
